Am I in love with Freddie Benson?
by Runnerload
Summary: Carly can't stop thinking about the kiss she had shared with Freddie, and realizes that she has fallen in love with him but doesn't have the guts to tell him. Will Carly and Freddie get together?
1. Chapter 1

Am I in love with Freddie Benson?

AN: My story plays directly after I like Jake, but with one difference to the episode that was shown on tv: carly has really kissed freddy and realizes that she actually enjoyed it and has fallen for her best friend.

_Will she have the guts to him how she really feels??_

Chapter One: Thinking about Freddie

Carly was lying on her bed in her room and thought about what had happended at todays Icarly Episode. Had she really kissed her long time best friend Freddie Benson, in front of the cute Jake Krandall and her other best friend Sam Puckett or had that all been a dream?

Flashback

" _Im not gonna help turn Mr Awesome in Mr totally Awesome."_

" _Freddie please!"_

"_No!"_

"_Please"_

"_If I do it will you kiss me?"_

_Carly stood there silently for a couple of minutes and had an expression on her face, like she had been struck by lighting. *Has Freddie just really asked to kiss me? What am I supposed to do now? I mean, I can't kiss Freddie in front of Sam and Jake, the cutest guy from Seattle. When I do that, im never gonna get a chance again to date Jake but on the other hand I don't wanna hurt Freddies feelings, because I honestly don't know how he will handle it if im gonna turn him down again* Sam looked a little bit concerned to her best friend Carly and said: "Hey Carly is everything alright with you, you are not honestly considering to kiss the freddork? Please say im right, am I?" Carly didn't honestly know what to say to Sam and most importantly to Freddie, but after thinking a few more minutes about the whole thing Carly said: "Ok Im gonna do it, but its gonna mean nothing, do you understand that Freddie?" Freddie was really surprised of Carlys answer but then said: "I totally understand that Carls, this kiss will mean nothing." Sam was grossed out by the thought that Carly was going to kiss the geek Fredward, but she couldn't do anything against it, so she would try her best to accept it. Then the three of them hurried back in the studio, Freddie made the final preparations for going live and Carly and Sam got to their standard positions. Then I Carly was live on the air, and after Sam and Carly made some jokes they introduced their musical guest Jake Krandall. Carly and Sam then sit down behind Freddies Laptop and as Jake started to play his guitar, Freddie made the programm, that would "fix" Jakes voice ready to work. After listening a few minutes to Jakes horrible singing, Carly asked Freddie who had already fixed Jakes voice with his little programm: "Does it work?" _

_Freddie handed a pair of headphones to Carly and she smiled, as she hears how fantastic Jakes voice now sounded. He she then turned around Freddies head, so that he would face her and leaned in to give him a passionate kiss. At first Freddie wasn't really sure what to do, but finally he opened his mouth for Carlys tongue and she then willingly explored every inch of Freddies mouth. Sam couldn't bear the site of the two kissing so she straightly looked at Jake. _

_End of Flashback_

Carly sighed and deeply thought about what she should do now, she hadn't told anyone about her real feelings for her best friend not even Spencer, who she had told a lot of private things in the past. Carly then went downstairs, to get herself something to drink and maybe she could tray set her on something else then the kiss with Freddie. Not that the kiss was bad, she really had enjoyed but at this time, she desperately needed to think about something else because of the kiss so many questions had popped it up in her head and were giving her a headache. Later that day Carly and Spencer ate dinner together in the kitchen, and all the time Carly was very quite what was a very unusal behaviour of her. Spencer then finally stopped eating and asked his little sister: "I think ive know you enough, to know that something is really bugging you at the moment so whats up?"

"Its really nothing Spence but thx for caring so much about my feelings." But Spencer wasn't nearly satisfied with his little sisters answer so he pushed a little harder to get the truth out of her. But Carly kept on saying she was ok, because she just couldn't give up her secret at the moment. Spencer then finally gave up, because he didn't want to fight with Carly and they both continued eating their spaghetti tacos. Suddenly Carly dropped her fork and blurted out loud: "Im in love with Freddie Benson and that's really bugging me!"

"And why is that so, I mean: why don't you just tell him what you feel?" Carly sighed and then said: "I really whish that it would be that easy but it isn't." Spencer thought a moment about what Carly said and then asked his little sister: "Youre afraid that he might not love you back anymore, because you have turned him down in the past so many times?" Carly looked a little bit amazed and scared at her brother, because it felt a little like her big brother could read her mind. She then finished her spaghetti taco and went back upstairs to her room, to think a little bit more about the complicated situation she was in at the moment. Carly wouldn't be mad at Freddie, if he wouldn't love her anymore she would even understand it because she would probably do the same thing. But on the other hand she would be really dissappointed, because after the cute Jake Krandall went back to his ex-girlfriend Stephanie, she was really hoping to get together with Freddie.

_AN: That was the first chapter, I hope you liked it and this is my first icarly fanfic. Please review and im open for any good suggestions to improve the quality of my story._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I want to tell you how I feel

It was Friday, the last day of school before the weekend would finally start and Carly was in the middle of her last period for today. She had the biology class with Mister Parker, which was very boring as always for her and she couldn't wait for school to finally end for today. She wasn't paying so much attention to things Mister Parker was saying, because she couldn't stop thinking about that one thing Spencer had said to her yesterday: Finally the last period of the day was over, Freddie, Sam and Carly left the class room, got to their lockers and locked their books inside them. Sam sighed and said to Freddie and Carly while following them out of school: "This weekend is definitely going to suck, you want to know why?" Carly and Freddie both looked at Sam and signaled her to continue, "If have go to the birthday of my grandfather this weekend, we will drive to my Grandparents right after school, my mother has already packed for the both of us for the whole weekend." Freddie was kind of happy to hear that, because so he could spent the whole weekend alone with Carly and that would definitely be the greatest weekend ever for him.

In her best sad voice Carly then said: "Oh that's a shame, you know my number when you feel the need to call me." She was also happy that she would spent this weekend alone with Freddie, it would be the perfect opportunity to tell him what she really felt. But would she really have the guts to tell her long time best friend, that she loved him? The three best friends then left the school building together and got on the school bus to get home. On the school bus, the three of them sit together like they did at every school day, while Sam enjoyed insulting Freddie like she did all the time Carly was looking out of the bus window from seat with putting a good plan together, how to tell Freddie that she loved him at this weekend.

She was sure of only one thing at the moment: it wouldn't be an easy task to muster up the courage to tell her best friend till childhood that she loved him. Carly's biggest fear was definitely that Freddie had given up on her, because he realized that she wasn't worth all the pain. She really hoped that wasn't the case, if she was lucky Freddie still had a crush on her and wanted to be so bad together with her like she wanted to be with him. Finally their school bus came to a halt at the bus stop near the apartment building of three best friends, they got off the bus and walked the last meters to the apartment building. Later Carly and Freddie were sitting on the couch at Carlys place where they watched TV together, then Sam came in with a backpack on her back and said: "Hey guys, I'm going to have to say goodbye me and my mom are going to drive to my grandparents now.

And you know what Carls: "That totally sucks, because I already know now that the birthday party for my grandpa is going to be sooo boring, ok bye then Carly, Freddork." Then the door closed, Sam was finally gone and both Freddie and Carly did their best not to scream out of pure excitement because of that. Sure they would miss their best friend, but they were also happy to finally spent some time alone with each other. Carly then broke the awkward silence between her and Freddie: "Soo, what you want to do this weekend?"

"We could go to the cinema and see a cool film together, or watch some of my DVD's over at my house."

"Both things sound great to me but first let us go to Groovy Smoothies, drink a smoothie and maybe talk about what we could do at the next ICarly Episode."

"Ok, that's fine with me." After letting Spencer know, that she would go to Groovy Smoothie now she left the apartment together with Freddie. Finally they reached the Groovy Smoothies, they both ordered they favorites and Freddie payed for both of them, After they had got to a free table with their smoothies, they sat down and Carly said: "Thanks for paying for both smoothies Freddie, that was really sweet of you." Then she gave Freddie a little kiss on his right cheek and started to drink her smoothie. While drinking his own one, Freddie thought in the back of his mind: *Maybe my wish is coming true this weekend after all the pain I had to go through.* They talked quite some time about all the stuff, that came to their minds and both of them really enjoyed the time alone and Freddie was really happy that Sam wasn't here to insult him all the time. Carly surely noticed that but didn't say anything to her friend, finally they left the Groovy Smoothies to walk back home and laughed a lot on the way. Later they entered Carlys apartment again and watched some TV together, from time to time Freddie was stealing some innocent glances at Carly, who he still was in love with although he had tried really hard to get over his crush. Later that evening Freddie then left Carly's and Spencer place and both of them agreed to do something together again tomorrow. After Freddie was gone Carly watched some TV for a little bit and then finally went to bed. After she got herself ready for bed, she thought a little bit about the wonderful time she had today with Freddie and she decided that she would surprise him tomorrow evening, by confessing her love for him. She already the best way to tell Freddie her real feeling, she had for him but didn't had the guts all this time to tell him. They would eat her famous spaghettis together and then when the right time had come, she would spill out the secret but how could she know when the right moment was there? That was really a difficult question she had no answer at the moment, she then finally switched out the lamp in her room and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: I don't know what to say

Disclaimer: I don't own ICarly, all credit goes to Dan Schneider

Carly woke up the next morning, and was in a very happy mood because she had spent a wonderful day with Freddie yesterday. They had bonded above friendship this evening, and today she would tell him what she really felt for him, even it would be a difficult task to fulfill. She went to the stairs and was immediately greeted by her older brother Spencer: "Hey kiddo what are you smiling about?" Carly hated the fact that she was like an open book for her brother a little bit but then she said after some hesitation: "It's just that yesterday was a great day, because I've had the chance to spend it alone with Freddie and I really enjoyed it!" Spencer smiled a little about Carlys comment; he knew that eventually Freddie and his little sister would get together one day and it seemed liked that day had finally arrived. While making herself some breakfast Carly asked her brother: "Spencer, can you do me a little favor?" What hesitating, because he knew what was Carly about to ask him he said: "Sure thing kiddo anything you want."

"Great! Would you please leave me and Freddie alone in the apartment for this evening?" *I knew it! My little sis is definitely going to tell Freddie how she really feels about him this evening.* Spencer thought after Carly had finished her sentence and then casually replied: "Sure, but don't do anything stupid because I could come back any minute and enter like a ninja!" He said and gestured wildly with hands like he was holding a real ninja sword. Carly giggled a little and then jokingly said: "Yes sir understood sir!" She then continued to make herself breakfast and was already looking forward to spend to another wonderful day with her best friend Freddie. Later Carly got herself some fresh clothes out of her closet, which weren't so easy to pick for her, she didn't exactly know why but she wanted to look extra nice for Freddie today. They both planned to go together to the cinema and after that Carly had planned to take him back to her apartment, to surprise him with a romantic dinner and a confession.

Carly really hoped that the dinner with Freddie would be good, and she really hoped that she would find the right words to say at this evening. After she was finally ready to go, she sat down in her beanbag at the ICarly Studio, where she soon would be doing another episode of their famous web show. She then switched on her laptop and surfed a little in the I-Net and counted down the hours to her meeting with Freddie in a couple of hours.

Later Freddie knocked on the door of the Shay's Apartment and waited for an answer on the other side of the door. "I'll get it!" Carly yelled and got downstairs to open the door for Freddie. She got to the door and opened it: "Hi, Freddie what's up?"

"Hey Carls not much is up, you're ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go! Spencer, I'm out to the cinema with Freddie now"

"Have fun kids!" Spencer yelled from upstairs and then Carly and Freddie both left the Shay's apartment. Finally they reached the cinema with the local bus, got inside of the building and then searched for a cool film they both liked. They both then decided on "Meet the Parents", a comedy movie with Robert De Niro and Ben Stiller, after they got their tickets they went to the room, where the movie was shown. On the way to that they got themselves some snacks and something to drink and then finally went inside cinema 4 to watch the movie. After some minutes of waiting, the lights where dimmed a little bit and a couple of previews were shown. Carly spontaneously squeezed Freddie's hand softly, which was lying on the armrest of his seat and then also laid her hand on the armrest of her seat directly next to Freddie. Freddie was wondering for a moment why Carly had just squeezed his hand a little but decided to give it no more thought and then concentrated again on the previews for the upcoming movies. Carly enjoyed flirting a little bit with Freddie and was really sure, that by the end of this evening he would know what all the gestures of affection from her meant. Finally the previews were over and the actual film started and during the entire film Carly secretly flirted with Freddie a lot while still watching the movie and laughed along with Freddie at the funny parts. An hour later the movie was finally over and all the visitors of cinema 4 cleared the room while the credits were rolling with some cool music playing in the background. After driving with the local bus a couple of minutes, Carly and Freddie finally arrived back home. Carly then hurried back in her apartment after she had said to Freddie, that she had a big surprise for him and made the final preparations for the romantic dinner with her future boyfriend. *Not when everything goes down the drain tonight* Carly thought to herself while preparing the spaghettis and setting up the candles from her room all over the kitchen and the living room. She then lighted all the candles up, switched out the lights in the living room and the kitchen and then opened the door for Freddie who had stood outside all the time, patiently waiting for Carly to invite him to come inside. As Freddie saw all the candles and the beautiful decorated table in the middle of the living room he said: "Carly Shay I'M really astounded, that's the best thing I've ever been surprised with and it all looks so beautiful."

Carly blushed and shyly looked to the floor and then said: Thx Freddie I'm really glad you like it." She then composed herself again, and went to the kitchen area to look after her spaghetti. Freddie knew something big was about to happen this evening, he didn't want to get his hopes up too much, but the possibility was there that he and Carly could get together this evening. Later the spaghettis where ready to eat, Carly and Freddie had talked about the whole day in the meantime and had both the opinion that the day had been wonderful and that they should do that again. After a couple of minutes of silence, Carly finally had decided that now was the right time, to tell Freddie her secret. But it didn't go as good as she had it imagined in her head: "Can I tell you something Freddie; I really need to get this off my chest now."

Freddie stopped eating, lay down his fork and said after his mouth was empty: "Yeah sure go ahead Carls I'm listening to you." * Ok c'mon Carly you can do this* Carly encouraged herself but she began to stutter: "I…I...I" Then she composed herself again and finally said it: "Freddie I Love you" Then she got up from her chair, Freddie also did and then as they were both standing there, their faces only a few inches apart from each other Carly leaned in and slowly kissed Freddie on the lips. First he was shocked by what was happening but then he was kissing Carly back with all the passion he had in his heart right now.

Finally they pulled apart from each other and then Freddie said: "I Love you too Carly." Then Freddie gave her a little kiss on her right cheek, and so they got back to the table and ate their cold spaghetti but that didn't matter very much to them now.

_AN: So that was the third Chapter, I hope you like it, if that's so please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Hi everybody, just want to say thanks for the nice reviews and I hope you all like the next chapter of my story. _

Chapter Four: I am so happy with Freddie

The Dinner then finally ended, because Freddie had to get home, what made Carly a little bit sad. Carly walked with him to the door of his apartment and as Freddie was about to say something, she put her middle finger over his mouth and then said to him: "The whole day with you was wonderful, I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I did." She then took her middle finger from Freddie's mouth, took his right hand and gently squeezed it. Freddie then smiled at Carly, he wished that all that wasn't a dream that he would wake up from at any minute, to ensure that he pinched himself a little and then said to his new girlfriend: "Yes, I also really enjoyed the whole day with you and I'm so happy that can call me now you're boyfriend." Freddie then leaned in to kiss his new girlfriend; the girl that he had a crush on since he was little and never thought that he would get to kiss her one day. Without hesitating Carly kissed him back and gave his lips access into her mouth, then she pulled him closer to her and put her fingers in his hair to intensify the kiss. They wanted to never let this kiss end, but Freddie then finally ended it and said: "Thanks for the wonderful dinner Carly; I better get home now before my mom gets one of her famous panic attacks."

"Yeah you're right, so see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, absolutely!" Freddie said and smiled again, then he opened the door and waved Carly goodbye. After he had closed the door behind him, he sat down on the couch and thought about the wonderful day he had spent with his girlfriend Carly. He looked at his watch and then had a little bit of panic, because he was a few minutes later home then he had said to his mom he would be today. For him this five minutes weren't the world but his mother would probably yell at him for being that late home and as she could read her sons mind, Marissa Benson came at that moment right around the corner and said: "Fredward Benson! You are five minutes too late home, were where you? I was so worried!" In his thoughts Freddie sighed and then started to defend himself: "Mom! Don't be like that, it's not that I was an hour too late home and I'm really not a little kid anymore."

"But I'm your mom; can't I be a little bit worried about you?"

"You can be a little worried but not so overprotective, I'm sixteen and I need some space and I really hope , that you can give me that sometime," Then there was silence for a couple of minutes between the two, as they both had made their points clear. Freddie then finally decided to break the silence: "Mom, I need to tell you something."

"Did you and Carly get into a horrible fight?"

"No, we kissed tonight and now we are in a relationship."

Marissa Benson couldn't believe at first, what her son had told her but then she hugged him and said: "CONGRATUALIONS Freddie, I'm so happy for the both of you!" Marissa was hugging her son so tight, that he barely got air, so he said to his mother: "Thanks mom, but please let go off me now I'm not getting any air." A little bit embarrassed about the whole thing, Freddie's mom finally let go off her son and he then took a deep breath and said: "I'm going to bed now mom, goodnight."

"Goodnight Freddie." His mom then answered and then Freddie went upstairs, to get himself ready for bed and was sure that he would be dreaming of Carly tonight. On the other side of the hall, Carly sat in her beanbag with her I Phone in her hand, watching the new music video of Miranda Cosgrove "About you now", a cover that was sung in the original by the Sugar babes. After the Video was over, she switched back to the main menu and decided to call Sam because she had to tell her what had happened. After two rings Sam finally picked up the phone, and greeted Carly happily: "Hey Carly, I wanted to call you yesterday but unfortunately I had to get on the road with all my boring relatives in the hometown of my grandparents, which was very boring by the way."

"Sounds very boring to me, I can't wait for you to be finally back here in Ridgeway because I really miss you." Carly said to her best friend on the other end of the line, and also then decided against her actual plan, to tell Sam on the phone that she and Freddie were now in a serious relationship.

Also she didn't know how Sam would take the whole thing, with Freddie being her boyfriend but Carly was sure that Sam would get used to it by the time. Then after a short pause Sam said: "Yeah, I also can't wait to be back at home, all my relatives are so boring, it's a shame that you are not here with me then we could about a lot of girly stuff with each other."

"Like all the cute guys at Ridgeway High school?"

"Yes, but that's only one of so many things and to say all the things that come to my mind right, isn't probably enough time isn't that so?" They continued talking for a few more minutes and then they finally both agreed to both go to sleep now and said their goodbye's before Carly hung up and then got herself ready for bed. Later she was ready to go to sleep, and already thought about how she would break the big news to Sam and what her reaction to it might be. She really didn't know how Sam would handle the whole thing, because she couldn't read Sam's mind or even look inside her head. Finally she drifted off to sleep, and was sure that tomorrow she and Freddie would again have a great time together. Finally Sunday, the last day of the weekend had arrived so tomorrow Freddie and Carly would be reunited with their friend Sam, whom Carly was happy about but also she was very nervous, about Sam coming back to Ridgeway and telling her the whole big news in person. Freddie on the other side so happy, that he would see Sam tomorrow at school because he enjoyed the time alone with Carly very much and from tomorrow on, Sam would continue to insult him with everything she got.

Quickly as that thought came to his mind, he banned it from there and focused on the last day of the weekend he got to spent alone with Carly, his new girlfriend. He went over to the Shay's apartment, knocked on the door and waited. Spencer then yelled from the other side of the door: "It's open!" Freddie then opened the door and Spencer then asked: "Hey, what's up kiddo?" Spencer already that his little sis and Freddie were now together and he was really happy for them but he didn't let it transpire that he already had that information. Freddie then finally answered: "Nothing much Spence, is Carly upstairs?"

"Yes, she is and congrats Freddo." Freddie strangely looked at Carly's older brother but then he figured out what he meant and said: "Thanks Spence, I'm really happy to be together with Carly." Then he went upstairs but Spencer then made Freddie stop at the stairs: "Freddo, don't break my little sister's heart!"

"Sure Spence, I won't do that, I mean I love her so much." Then Freddie finally walked up the flight of stairs to Carly's room, to see if she was ready for their first official date as boyfriend and girlfriend. Freddie then knocked on the door of Carly's room but she immediately screamed from the direction of the ICarly studio: "I'm in the ICarly studio!" Freddie then went to the TV Studio on the second floor of Carly's and Spencer's apartment and then went inside of the room, where Carly was sitting on one of the beanbags and was busy with typing on her laptop and as she heard Freddie come in, she stopped typing, looked up to him and smiled. Then she motioned for him to sit down in the other beanbag, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and then said: "So you're ready for our first date as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes I am! Carls, I couldn't be more ready and I'm really looking forward to our date."

"Let me just finish this one essay for school and then we are good to go." Freddie panicked for a moment as Carly mentioned that one particular essay for school but then remembered that he had already finished the history essay about World War II. Finally Carly was finished with her essay and so she and Freddie left the Shay's apartment to eat some ice at a ice café, which was not far from Carly's and her older brother's apartment.

While driving with the local bus, Freddie and Carly were holding hands all the time and Carly softly squeezed her boyfriend's hand from time to time. Finally the two emerged from the bus and went to the Ice café while still holding hands, they let go of each other's hands as they sat down at a free table and shortly after that ordered some Ice and something to drink.

_AN: I hope you liked this chapter, if that's case please review._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: I go to the Hospital

_Disclaimer: I don't own ICarly, all credit goes to Dan Schneider_

_AN: Thanks again for reviewing my story, I really appreciate it and as long as you are interested in my story, I will continue to write and now let's continue with the next chapter._

It was Monday morning and Carly's Alarm clock started to beep at six o'clock in the morning. Today was the first day of school after the wonderful weekend, she had spent together with Freddie. Sam had returned yesterday evening, so Sam came over to Carly's apartment and they talked about some typical girly stuff with each other, finally they both were tired, so Sam left to go back to her apartment and Carly went upstairs to get herself ready for bed. Carly with Freddie's support would tell Sam that she and Freddie were a couple now and Carly really hoped, that her other best friend wouldn't then feel as a third wheel, when the three of them would do something together. Carly then went into her bathroom to brush her teeth, and thought a little bit back to the weekend with Freddie, in particular to their first date as boyfriend and girlfriend. On the other side of the hall, Freddie was at the moment done with brushing his teeth and was now packing in his laptop in his backpack. He didn't really liked it that he would see Sam today in school, but maybe now with him and Carly being a couple he and Sam could even become best friends.

After he was done with packing his school backpack, he went downstairs and said as he had reached the kitchen area, where his mom was already having breakfast, by eating some bread with strawberry marmalade and drinking some coffee: "Good morning mom."

Marissa Benson was looking up from the newspaper she read, while having breakfast as she heard her son greeting her and said: "Good morning Freddie, how did you sleep?"

"Very good mom, thanks for asking." Freddie said and smiled at his mom, because never had he been happier in his whole life, like he was now. He then made himself some cereal and couldn't wait to finally leave and to see Carly at the bus stop, from where he, Carly and Sam would drive to school with the other kids. Freddie was finally done with eating his breakfast, he then went one last time up to his room, to grab his backpack, waving his mom goodbye and then finally heading out of the apartment to get Carly. Right at the moment he wanted to knock at the door, it opened, Carly was standing behind it ready to go and smiled at Freddie, as she saw him standing there. That smile from her almost made him melt right on the spot, and he kind of involuntary drooled a little bit. Carly then waved a hand in front of his face and Freddie then finally came out of his trance. He scolded himself for acting like a young love struck teenager, but quickly banned these thoughts from his mind, interlinked his hand with Carly's and so they both walked to the bus stop. They both then acted very normal as Sam was then sitting with them in the same row in school bus, because they both had agreed to tell Sam later together, that they were in an serious relationship now. Finally the school bus reached the Ridgeway High school, all the kids finally cleared out of the bus and all went inside the building, to get to their first periods for today.

In the first period the three best friends had the evil Miss Briggs, who tortured them like every time they had her with some Scottish music. All three were later then very relieved as the first period with Miss Briggs was finally over. On the way to the next period Sam then said: "So what did you two do in my absence?"

At first Carly and Freddie were a little bit shocked by the question, but did their best to not let it transpire that they were a little bit uncomfortable with that certain question.

Carly then finally said: "Nothing special, you know, we watched a movie at the cinema together, talked a lot at my place and watched some TV. "

She really hoped that Sam would be satisfied with the answer, finally the trio reached room 14, where they would have their next period with Miss Pearson, who was their Math teacher.

Sam only then said: "Sounds like fun:" and followed Carly and Freddie into the classroom. Later the first break had finally begun, and Carly with standing Freddie by her locker talking a little bit about some stuff, like the wonderful weekend they had spent together and most importantly how they would tell Sam about the whole thing that they both were now a couple.

They both were interrupted by Sam: "Hi Carly, Freddork" Freddie hated it so much when she called him like that but he didn't say anything about it.

They both talked a little and then Carly said: "Sam, I have to tell you something important and it's about me and Freddie." Carly then grabbed Freddie's hand for a little support, because the following was not easy to say for her: "Me and Freddie are in a serious relationship, he is my boyfriend since the weekend."

"You two are together now! You and the geek? I honestly can't believe that it's finally has happened." Sam felt a mixture of surprise and disgust in herself coming up, did that mean that she now had to be all nice to Freddie, because he was now the boyfriend of Carly? For Sam it looked that way and even if she had enjoyed so much in the past to insult the geek, she would get used to not doing it anymore in the future, even it would be very difficult for her to accomplish this goal. After a longer pause Sam said to Carly: "And also that's kind of gross, but if you two are go for it."

Carly and Freddie were both relived as they heard Sam's reaction, which had been better then they had expected. Finally the bell rang, before anyone could say anything more and they got to class. In the next period they had History, right at the beginning of the period their history teacher gathered the essays of the pupils together, while Carly and Freddie both and written three pages about World War 2, Sam had only written one page probably only out of laziness again.

Then the teacher said to the class: "Alright pupils, I will grade your essays and will return them to you as soon as I'm finished reading through them all. Now let's get back to World War 2: America joined into the fight against the Nazis, as the Japanese attacked the US Station at Hawaii Pearl Harbor, which took them by surprise at that time." After six periods the Monday was finally over, Carly, Sam and Freddie got out of the class room from their last period for today and then immediately headed to their lockers, to lock their books in them. Then they went out of the building to get back to the school bus, that would take them back home. Freddie had got out his laptop and was busy with typing on it, what Carly didn't like so much but she also didn't want to sound like Freddie's mom, so she didn't say anything to her boyfriend. Carly didn't realized later that Freddie had fallen back a lot, because she was too busy talking with Sam about the usual girly stuff. Carly looked back and then saw Freddie very far behind, who was walking directly on the street as a car was coming right in Freddie's direction but he didn't see that, because he was too focused on the screen of his laptop.

As Carly saw this whole scene, she ran back to Freddie who had almost reached the street and screamed: "FREDDIE, STOP, PLEASE STOP!" But as he heard Carly's voice it was already too late for him to react and so he was hit with full force by the car.

Carly ran to his side and choked his body a couple of times, after worrying like hell for a few minutes Freddie woke up and said: "Carly, it hurts, my legs they hurt so much!" At that moment Sam arrived by Carly's side and also looked as shocked as Carly did.

Carly got out her cell phone and dialed the number of the ambulance, after she ended the call, she gently kept holding Freddie's hand and said: "Everything is going to be ok Freddie help is on the way, ok?" Freddie just nodded because he couldn't really say a word at the moment because his legs were hurting so much.

Finally the ambulance arrived, they immediately got Freddie into the ambulance car and after she had practically begged Carly was allowed to drive with the ambulance car to the nearest hospital. Before she drove away with the ambulance team in the ambulance car, Carly asked Sam to call Freddie's mom and tell her what happened. While driving in the ambulance car to the nearest hospital, Carly felt guilty about this horrible thing that happened to Freddie. Finally they reached the hospital, and Carly stayed all the time with Freddie apologizing all the time to him, because she thought that it was all her fault, but Freddie ensured her that it only was his fault alone that he was now lying in a hospital bed and he would tell that his mother also. Carly stayed the rest of the day at the hospital and called Spencer, that she would be at the hospital for the rest of the day because Freddie had been involved in an terrible accident. Later it was getting late and Carly fell asleep, crawled into Freddie's bed and snuggled herself tightly against him. Meanwhile Marissa Benson had arrived at the hospital and immediately went to Freddie's room to see how he was holding up. She smiled a little as she saw Carly tightly snuggled against Freddie, so she just laid the fresh clothes for Freddie on a chair in his room and then silently left it.

_AN: Please review, if you enjoyed reading this chapter and suggestions to improve my story are always welcome._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: I'm a little bit depressed

_AN: Thanks to Tommy's my 21 for reviewing and for the good suggestion to my story. I Hope you like the next chapter, which I put very hard work into as I did with all the other chapters before._

_Disclaimer: I don't own ICarly, all credit goes to Dan Schneider._

The next day Carly woke up and slowly opened her eyes, she almost jumped up from the bed as she Mrs Benson sitting in a chair near her sons bed, Carly panicked a little because Freddie's mom probably had now a bad impression of her, but instead of yelling at her for what happened to her beloved son, she smiled to Carly's surprise and said:

"Relax Carly, I'm not here to lecture you in front of my son. I know that you love him and that it probably wasn't you're fault that he got hit by car. You two make such a wonderful couple and I knew that you would get one day together." Carly was surprised by what Freddie's mom said to her, so she didn't really knew how to reply to that. Before she could think of something to reply to Freddie's mom, Freddie's eyes slowly fluttered open and he weakly smiled in Carly's direction and finally then said with a weak voice, that resulted from the long sedation he had been in because of the big amount of blood that he had lost:

"Hey Mom, hi Carly I'm really sorry that I scared you so much." Before Freddie could say anything further, his mom got up from her chair and said:

"Shh, don't talk too much Fredward. I talked with your doctor yesterday and he said that you need to rest a lot the next days, because your body is still very weak because of the horrible accident." Freddie then just nodded, and decided to listen to his mother this one time after even Carly had said that he should do that. After staying a couple of hours with Freddie, Carly finally went home to get the homework for the next of school from Sam. Later she reached Sam's apartment, which wasn't very far away from hers and Freddie's and knocked on the door. After waiting for a little bit, Sam finally opened the door for Carly and said:

"Hi Carly, how is Freddie?" Carly was a little bit surprised by this question from Sam, because she was used to the fact, that Sam insulted Freddie all the time but she finally let that thought go and said:

"He is good but far away from being hundred percent fit, his doctor couldn't say how long it would take for him to recover from the accident." Carly replied to Sam's question and sighed to herself, this whole situation depressed her a little, and so she didn't knew if she wanted to go to school tomorrow without Freddie and doing the I Carly rehearsal today also without him present, because it just wouldn't be the same. Sam knew that Carly was really upset about it, and she wished so much that she could do anything to make her best friend feel better but unfortunately she hadn't any good idea at the moment. Sam then gave her best friend all the homework that needed to be done for tomorrow and after Carly had thanked Sam, she left to get back to her apartment to prepare everything for tonight's ICarly episode. She was the only one, that allowed to "play" with Freddie's technical stuff, when he was present and when he was not present with her and Sam. After everything was finally set for the next ICarly, she went to her room and started to work on the homework for school. While doing her homework she could hardly concentrate on it, because she had to think all time about Freddie's condition and the horrible accident kept replaying in head all the time and was giving her a very bad headache. Finally she decided to take a short break from homework, and got herself a glass with something to drink from downstairs and an aspirin tablet. She then swallowed the tiny tablet, with a big sip of her glass of water and then continued to do her homework. Later she was finally done with her school work, right at that moment she came down the stairs it knocked on the door. Spencer was busy with building a new sculpture, out off old card boxes he found at the junkyard and as he saw his little baby sister coming down the stairs he asked her:

"Hey how's Freddo?" Carly then first opened the door for Sam, with who she would be rehearsing for the next ICarly today and then only said to her brother before going upstairs to the ICarly studio: "He's fine, thanks for asking Spence." Then she went upstairs with Sam and tried her best to concentrate on the rehearsal for ICarly with Sam.

Sam's POV

Me and Carly finally got to our little TV Studio, where we did ICarly but today it was very different. It was the first time that Freddie would miss an rehearsal for the show and the actual next ICarly episode. The first thing me and Carly rehearsed for the show, was the meatball war which was a lot of fun for me. Carly had put on that fake smile all the time, with which she couldn't fool me, I knew that Carly was so much worried about Freddie's condition even if she wouldn't admit to me or to her older brother.

Carly's POV

I knew that I couldn't fool anyone with that fake smile on my face not even Sam, who was my friend since childhood and I remember our first meeting in kindergarten like it had been just a year ago.

_Flashback_

_A younger version of Carly sits alone on a bench in kindergarten eating her tuna sandwich. Young Carly gets interrupted at eating as Young Sam comes over to her and asks: "Can I have your tuna sandwich?" _

"_No you can't get your own one!" Little Carly says angry to Little Sam, but as she wants to continue to eat her sandwich, she gets pushed from the bench by little Sam and she grabs the sandwich from little Carly's right hand. Little Carly quickly gets up from the ground, takes back her sandwich from _ _Little Sam and pushes her from the bench. After Little Sam gets up from the ground, she gives up the sandwich to Little Carly and says: "You're alright"_

_End of Flashback_

I smile a little at this memory and finally we finish the ICarly rehearsal after rehearsing the last thing for the next show. After we leave the ICarly studio, Sam asks me: "So can stay overnight at your apartment?"

I nonchalantly answer her: "Yeah sure you can." Then we both go downstairs, where Spencer is still busy with creating a new weird sculpture out off old card boxes, we both sat down on the couch and then I switched on the TV to watch Girly Cow with Sam. Spencer then grabs his coat and as he heads for the door he says to me and Sam:

"I'm going to meet with my buddy socko now, he has some cool new socks for me but I need to pick them up personally so I'm probably going to be back at the late evening have fun guys." Spencer then left the apartment and I was now alone at home with Sam for the next hours.

Meanwhile in the General Hospital in Seattle, Freddie doctor Peter Andrews checked up on his health condition. He shortly greeted Freddie's mom, before focusing totally on Freddie again:

"How are you feeling today Freddie?" Patiently he then waited for his patients response, because he knew that Freddie was probably feeling still very weak and was now far away at the moment of a full recovery from the horrible accident. Freddie then finally answered: "Still very weak Doctor Andrews." Freddie's mom then asked the Doctor:

"When will my son fully recover from the accident ?"

"It will probably take a week maybe less if we get lucky." Andrews answered the question from Freddie's mom. They continued to talk for a couple of more minutes and then Doctor Andrews finally left Freddie and his mother alone again.

_AN: Please review and I hope you have enjoyed reading this Chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: I'm happy again

The next week was very hard for Carly, because she had to spent it without Freddie, not that Sam wasn't also a good company but she missed her boyfriend the whole week so much in school. Of course she visited him the whole week in the hospital and she couldn't wait for Freddie to finally get out of the hospital and to be with him again all the time. Today it was time for the next episode of ICarly, the second one in a row that Freddie wasn't present at but Carly wanted to make sure, that he could watch it from the hospital with a new laptop she had bought him a couple of hours before she went to the hospital to visit him.

Carly then finally reached with Spencer the hospital, and after Carly's older brother had found a free parking slot in front of the building the two finally went inside. With the elevator they then reached the second floor of the General Hospital, where Freddie's room was and Carly practically ran out of the elevator as the doors opened, because she couldn't wait to see Freddie. She finally stopped running as she reached Freddie's room, took a deep breath and then opened the door to get inside. Freddie immediately smiled as he saw Carly coming through the door and said:

"Hi it's great that you're here again." Carly then returned then smile and said:

"ICarly is tonight, so since your old laptop got destroyed in the accident I bought a brand new one and I really hope that you like it." She then gave him the Bag where Laptop was located inside and then patiently waited for his reaction. Freddie then got the Laptop out of the bag and couldn't really believe what he saw with his own eyes. He opened it and finally realized it: That was really his dream laptop right in front of him! Freddie was so happy and said:

"Like it? I don't only like it, I'm absolutely loving it! Thanks so much for buying me that certain laptop, but how could you get that for me, I mean that one is not the cheapest laptop."

Carly grinned a little bit and then said: "I'm glad you like it and yes you're right this thing was not cheap, Spencer had to lend me some money so I could get this thing for you. So tonight you can watch ICarly with your brand new laptop." Carly then went over to Freddie's bed, give him a kiss on one of his cheeks and then said:

"Freddie, please promise me one thing, will you?"

"Yeah sure, what is that Carls?"

"Don't ever scare me like that again, because I love you so much and I absolutely can't be without you."

"It won't happen again, I promise and I can't be without you too." Carly then softly kissed Freddie on the lips and even if Carly knew, that Spencer could knock on the door at any moment to check up on her she pulled Freddie closer and intensified the kiss with him. Finally Freddie broke the kiss a couple of endless seeming minutes and then thanked Carly again for the wonderful present, she had given to him. After Carly said that the whole thing was no problem Spencer then came through the door and said: "Hey Carly, hi Freddo is everything okay here?"

"Yes it is Spence." Carly and Freddie both said in unison. Then Carly had to go, because ICarly would start soon, before she left Freddie's hospital room she said: "Don't forget to watch ICarly, I'm counting on you and I'll be thinking of you the whole show." She then kissed him one last time on his right cheek and then left the room with her older brother in tow.

Later it was time for a new episode of ICarly, before they could get on the air Carly had to set everything up with her laptop. Sam was already standing in her position and was absolutely ready to do the show. Finally they were ready to go on the air, Carly then got to Sam's side and she then started the newest edition of ICarly: "Hello of the Internet I'm Carly."

"And I'm Sam."

"And welcome to a new episode of ICarly and before we start today's show I want to sent a message out to our technical Producer Freddie, who isn't present today because he is still recovering from a horrible accident. So I have a personal request for you, our ICarly viewers: sent us get well messages for our technical producer at . But now let's start the show with our first segment for today…"

"Carly against me in a:…"

"MEATBALL WAR" Sam and Carly practically screamed on the top of their lungs. They then got over to a little table, where everything for the big meatball war was already set up, put their safety goggles on and then finally started the whole thing. After they were done with that Carly said: "On , YOU our viewers can vote who in your opinion has won this fight, either me or Sam." Then they showed a couple of videos that were sent in by some ICarly viewers and finally wrapped the show up with "Messing with Lewbert". After the show was finished Carly switched off Freddie's camera and then also her laptop. After a few minutes silence between the two Carly finally said: "That was a very good show, wasn't it?"

"Yes it really was, so you have all homework done for tomorrow?"

"Yes, I've all done it before I went to the hospital to see Freddie."

"So how is he?"

"His condition is getting better every day, luckily his wounds have healed faster than expected."

"That's very good to hear."

"Sam, I must say that I'm a little bit proud of you, you behavior towards Freddie has changed to the better since his horrible accident."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that Carls." Sam said to Carly in response to the big compliment that she had received from her best friend since they were kids. Sam and Carly spent some more hours together, then Sam went home and Carly went right to bed because she was very tired. The next day's went by fast for Carly, which she was very happy because at that way, the day were Freddie could finally leave the hospital again was not so far away anymore. Finally the weekend had come, and Carly practically run out of the school building, so she would get faster as usual to their school bus, that would bring her and Sam home.

After driving ten minutes with the school bus, Sam and Carly got out of the bus at their stop. Carly quickly disappeared before Sam could say anything further to her friend. Carly had to drive with Mrs Benson to the hospital, because Spencer had to drive to his buddy Socko to get his new supply off socks personally from him. Mrs Benson and Carly finally reached the hospital and as they both entered the building, Mrs Benson directly went to the reception to sign the release papers. She then said to Carly:

"Carly I'm going to sign the release papers for Freddie, while you go up to his room and check if he is ready to go home."

"Ok Mrs Benson, see you later." Carly said and then took the elevator to ride to the second floor of the General Hospital. The elevator finally stopped at the second floor, Carly got out of it and made her way to Freddie's room.

She then reached Freddie's room, knocked on the door and then made her way inside as Freddie had allowed her. She closed the door behind her and then said to her boyfriend: "You're ready to finally go home again?"

Freddie then in reply pulls Carly very close to him and then kisses her gently on the lips. After that short kiss he says: Yes I am Carls, I'm really looking forward to do ICarly with you guys again next week"

Carly then kisses him on his left cheek, interlinks one of her hands with Freddie's hands and then they both ride back down with the elevator to the first floor of the building, where Freddie's mom was waiting for them to arrive.

They got out of the elevator at the first floor still holding hands, Marissa Benson then smiled as she saw the two teenager coming her way and was happy that her son was finally out of the hospital. On the ride home, Carly and Freddie talked a lot and he couldn't believe it when Carly told him that Sam's behavior towards him had really changed since the horrible accident.

_AN: Please review, when you liked this chapter_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: I hook up Sam

Freddie, Carly and Sam were over at Carly's place at the moment talking a lot about the stuff that came to their minds. Since Freddie was again with them Sam had very mixed feelings about it: on one side she was happy that Freddie was okay again, but on the other hand she only felt like a third wheel when she was spending time with Carly and Freddie and she then wished so desperately that she also had a loving boyfriend. Carly, Sam and Freddie were then finally done with discussing possible topics for the next ICarly episode and then decided to grab a smoothie at their favorite smoothie store. As they were sitting at their standard table at the Groovy Smoothie, Sam didn't talk very much which was very disturbing for Carly, she wished that she could make Sam feel better because it was so obvious, that her best friend wasn't happy with the whole situation at the moment.

While drinking her smoothie she decided to figure out a plan, how she could hook Sam up with a loving boyfriend like she had with Freddie. After an hour they left the Groovy Smoothie and headed back home, were they would watch some TV together and rehearse for the next ICarly Episode. Carly then opened the door to the apartment and said: "I'm back home."

"I never left." Spencer said, who was busy with creating another one of his famous sculptures. Spencer had also noticed the drastic change of Sam's behavior, and he hoped that she would also get a boyfriend soon so she wouldn't feel so lonely anymore.

Sam, Freddie and Carly then plopped down on the couch to watch some TV together and Carly even let Freddie watch the shows that he liked. That didn't held hands the entire time because of Sam, that would really make their best friend feel a lot more worst than she was feeling right now. Later the three of them rehearsed for the next ICarly, and Freddie read through the get-well e-mails from the ICarly viewers, which had made the mailbox of almost collapse after they were done with rehearsing all the stuff for the next show. Freddie was on cloud seven since he had been out of the hospital: He had a loving girlfriend, that cared a lot about him and Sam wasn't mean to him anymore.

But as hard as he tried he couldn't stop to think, that he was feeling a little bit sorry for her, because while he and Carly were so happy with each other Sam hadn't got a loving boyfriend who was there for her the whole time, like Freddie was for Carly since they were together.

Later they went back downstairs and Carly said: "Are you guys staying over for dinner?" Then she smiled at Freddie, already knowing that he would definitely stay over for dinner. Sam then finally answered Carly's question:

"Sounds good to me, what's for dinner Ms Shay?"

"My famous Spaghetti, I hope you both will like it." Sam, Freddie and Carly then sat down at the dinner table in the kitchen and Carly prepared the meal for all of them. Meanwhile Sam thought: *Sigh! I think I'm going to leave early today, I just can't handle the two lovebirds around me so much.*

The three then ate their Spaghetti's together with Spencer and Sam didn't say very much all the time.

After they had finished dinner Sam practically ran out of Carly's apartment, so strong was the urge to finally get out of the side off the two crazy lovebirds. The next day at school Sam pulled some pranks on other pupils at Ridgeway High school and also Mrs Briggs. That was for her the best way to get rid of the loneliness for some time, she was feeling deep inside of her. Carly was in the meantime busy with working on a good plan to get Sam a loving boyfriend and that wasn't a very easy task to get done but she was very confident to get this whole thing started and successfully done. She had asked herself since yesterday who could fit for Sam as a boyfriend, which was a difficult question to answer, but no matter how long it would take she had to get Sam a man that was ok with her sometimes violent behavior. Later the time for the first had finally arrived, and Freddie, Carly and Sam all met up in front of Carly's locker to talk a little before their next classes.

After the break was almost over Sam said to Carly: " Can I talk to you a sec alone?"

Carly surely wondered about what her best friend since childhood wanted to talk about her but then she finally said: "Yeah sure no prob." Before Carly disappeared with Sam in the girls toilet she said to Freddie, that she would be back right away. Once in the girls room Sam and Carly both got in a free cabin locked it and then Sam started to talk: "I've fallen in love with a cute new guy at school but I honestly don't know how to get his attention. So I'm seeking your help in this rather complicated situation, will you help me?"

As she had finished Sam patiently waited for Carly to respond and really hoped that the girl, that was her best friend since their childhoods would help her with all the advice she could offer. Finally Carly answered: "Sure I'm going to help you, but under one condition."

Sam looked a little bit puzzled at first but then she replied: "And what is that?"

Carly took a deep breath and said: "If I'm going to help you with this cute guy then you must be fully committed to the changes I'm going to suggest to make you look girlier."

"Yeah sure, will do." Sam then replied and Carly only nodded in reaction to that. After they were done with talking they both got out of the booth and some girls looked a little bit weird at the two.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: I hook up Sam Part 2

Finally Sam, Carly and Freddie got to their next periods, they had most of the subjects in school together but Carly a writing class were she was separated from Sam and her boyfriend Freddie. In Carly's writing class Mister Peterson collected the homework assignments for today and said while doing that: " In two we will write a big test, which is very important for your grade in this subject for the current semester, everybody is going to write an three pages essay about a subject that I will choose for you." In her thoughts Carly sighed a little bit, not about the test in general, she just hated it to get a subject by Mister Peterson chosen. Also was it very difficult for a very good pupil like Carly was, to get As at Mister Peterson's writing class because he would always find things in Carly's essays for example that made them not A worthy and that was so upsetting for Carly, she even regretted it sometimes to have chosen this class this semester.

Meanwhile Freddie and Sam were sitting in their art class, maybe they weren't the next great talented artists but they draw both well enough to get a good grade for this semester. Freddie was very bad painting at the beginning but he had gotten better and better by the time and right now he drew a wonderful red rose on his sketch block. He would give the finished picture to Carly, because this red rose reminded him of his beautiful girlfriend every time he looked at it on his sketch block. He wondered what Sam and Carly had discussed in the break after the second period for today but then quickly banned this thought from his mind, cause it wasn't his business when he was honest to himself. Finally the third period of today was over, and Miss Walker the Art Teacher said: "Ok everybody we are finished for today, anybody who couldn't finish their drawing today can do that tomorrow." With their sketch blocks in their hands all the pupils left the class room to go to their next periods for today. Freddie and Sam then finally arrived at their lockers, and met up there with Carly who was very happy that her writing class with Mister Peterson was finally over. Before Freddie could say anything to his girlfriend, Sam dragged her by the sleeve of her pullover before her and whispered: "There he is Josh Fredrickson, he is sooo cute." Carly was a little bit surprised by Sam's actions but then figured after a while that her best friend must have fallen really in love with this guy and Carly honestly couldn't blame Sam, cause he was a really a good looking boy. Never had Sam been this shy around boys, so finally Carly then said: "Go! Talk to him, make some small talk about some casual things like school for example."

"You really think I should go talk to him right now? But he maybe knows my bad reputation at Ridgeway High School, he could just ignore me because of that!"

"But he could do the otherwise, and you will only now if he likes you or not if you go and talk to him now!" Sam then finally decided to take the advice of her best friend since her childhood and went to talk to Josh Fredrickson.

"Hi Josh what's up?"

"Hey Sam nothing much, school's as boring as it ever is."

The both of them continued to talk a little bit longer, and as Carly saw that Sam was pretty comfortable by herself with the cute boy she and Freddie left her alone with Josh Fredrickson. Later after school was finally over, Sam and Carly met up alone in Carly's apartment, Freddie was busy with his friends from the AV Club at the moment. Of course they talked about Josh, since Sam had developed a crush on him she just couldn't stop talking about him. She just wanted a date with him so much, but she was too shy to ask him out for that, Carly was very surprised of that behavior cause she never saw that side of her best friend before.

Maybe she could ask Josh for date for Sam, but what would happen if the cute boy misunderstood the whole thing and actually thinks that Carly instead of Sam has a crush on him? That would surely be a big problem for the three, and also Carly wasn't in the mood to risk her friendship with Sam.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Last Update was an while ago, I'll try to update in future more regularly and I hope you like this Chapter. Unfortunately I'm running out of ideas for the next chapters of my story, so if you want to continue please suggest some things I could write about in the following Chapters. _

Chapter Ten: I Have a fight with Freddie

It had been a very difficult decision for Carly but she finally decided to do Sam a big favour: ask Josh for a date. She really hoped that the whole thing wouldn't jeopardize her relationship with Freddie, because if he would see Carly with Josh he might misunderstand the whole situation and think that his girlfriend cheats on him, and that was really the last thing that Carly wanted to happen.

Finally Carly put her big plan in motion, Freddie was gladly too busy talking with Shane to notice where his girlfriend was going and she hoped that it would stay that way, if not Carly didn't knew if she and Freddie would be together after today. She then reached Josh's Locker, where Sam's heartthrob was in a middle of a conversation with one of his buddies. Carly then patted Josh, who was standing with his back to her and shortly after that Sam's heartthrob turned around to her and she had to admit that she would take Josh without hesitating if she wasn't already together with Freddie who she really loved.

"Hey aren't that girl Carly from the Web Show ICarly?"

"Yes I am!" Carly said proudly and grinned, she kind of loved it a little that she and Sam and become so famous on the Ridgeway High School because of ICarly. "So what can I do for you Carly?" Josh Peterson said and then smiled at her charmingly, what made her blush chrisom red. Meanwhile Freddie still talked with big buddy Shane and wondered where his girlfriend was cause the break before the third period for today was almost over and Carly was nowhere to be seen. Shane had noticed the concerned look on the face of his longtime good friend and decided to talk with him about it: "Hey Freddo, is everything ok? I'm just asking cause you seem a little bit off. "

"Yes everything's alright, but thx for asking Shane." Shane wasn't really satisfied with that answer but he decided to let it go, if Freddie didn't want to speak about what bothered him so much. Freddie then finally went to the next class, which was Science where they would have a big text today. Before he reached the classroom he was stopped by Wendy, a good friend of Carly: "Hey Freddie are you and Carly still together? Cause it seems like she is flirting over there with Josh Peterson." Freddie couldn't say a word he was absolutely speechless for a couple of minutes but then after he had composed himself again, he stared in shock in the direction that Wendy had pointed and couldn't believe what he saw. Just a few meters away from him Carly was apparently flirting with the new guy at Ridgeway High School Josh Peterson. *_I can't believe that she is cheating on me!" _Was all that Freddie could think at the moment and inside of him the anger was burning like a big fire.

Furious like he was he stormed over to where Carly and Josh where standing, and Peterson even tried to kiss Carly but instead of letting it happen she pushed him off. As Josh said: "Oh look who's there? What do you want worm?" Carly turned around but before she could say anything Freddie said: "I can't believe you are doing this to me! Its over Carly!" As Freddie had said that he stormed off and didn't stop although Carly was screaming after her. Later Carly and Freddie sat in the Science class and wrote the big test, they didn't spoke a single word after and before the test. The next weeks both of them didn't spoke a word with each other, Carly even wondered that Freddie was still doing ICarly with her and Sam but immediately left the apartment after the show was finished. She really wanted things to be okay again between them but Freddie was so hurt at the moment because he really thought that Carly had cheated on him.

Carly wanted to clear up this big misunderstanding, but she didn't know how to get through to Freddie even if she had thought about it for several weeks now. At the moment Carly was sitting alone on the couch in hers and her brothers apartment, who had done his best to lighten up the mood of his little sister, but had miserably failed all the time. A knock on the door got Carly out of her deep trance: "Come in."

Sam came through the door, who had also tried to talk with Freddie about this whole misunderstanding but admitting that she had sent Carly to Josh, so that she asked him for her for a date had made the whole situation only worst.

"This whole thing is so depressing!" Carly said to Sam and loudly sighed, then while waiting for Sam's response continued to switch through the various TV Channels. Sam wished that she could help her friend to get her boyfriend back, but as much as she had thought about it she didn't know what to do, to help Carly out of this big mess her childhood friend wouldn't even be in if it wasn't for her.

More weeks passed by and Carly and Freddie still hadn't talked with each other, the most time only Sam and Carly where spending time together after the ICarly Shows which made Carly's mood only more worst if that was even possible. After a couple of hours of talking and watching TV Sam finally left the Shay's apartment and so Carly was alone with her brother again. Later that day she lay in bed, cause it was really getting late but she just couldn't get any sleep even if she had tried so hard for a couple of minutes to finally fall asleep. She then maybe had an idea to get Freddie, who she really loved so much back but she didn't really know if her plan was going to work, but she then decided to give it a try cause she wasn't giving up Freddie without putting up a fight before that. So she got her shoes back on, and then started to write a letter to Freddie.

_Dear Freddie,_

_I know you are hurt because of what happened, I really didn't want to jeopardize our relationship like that and I understand if you hate me for what I did, cause I probably would feel the same way if I was in your position. _

_But no matter what happened, I still love you and I hope, that even if it is very difficult at the moment that there still is a place in your heart, that has the same feelings for me that I have for you. Maybe this all sounds a little bit cheesy but I guess, being in love with has made me a real hopeless romantic. I really want things to be okay between us again, I hope you feel the same way, if yes then meet me tomorrow afternoon at Groovy Smoothies._

_Lots of love _

_Carly _

It was a short but sweet letter and Carly really hoped that Freddie was going to read it and would come to the Groovy Smoothie tomorrow afternoon. Without making one noise she then got out of her room and silently closed the door to her room. Silently as she could she then went downstairs, opened the door cautiously and left it a little bit open. Then she went down the hall a bit to Freddie's apartment and put the letter through the very narrow gap under the wooden door. After looking in all directions for any people in the hall, she then silently got back to her apartment, locked the door again when she was inside, really hoped that her brother hadn't noticed anything and then finally got back to her room upstairs.

In the dark she had to search for the light switch, as she found she switched on the light in her room and got herself ready for bed even if she highly doubted that she could get any sleep tonight, but she had to try to fall asleep cause tomorrow was another day of school and she couldn't risk to be late because of her lack of sleep the night before.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: I'm back together with Freddie

Carly couldn't wait for school to be finally over, cause she hoped so much that Freddie would with her again after receiving her letter last night. But on the other side, she was prepared for the worst case: Freddie would still not forgive her, and they still would be ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend. As quickly as that thought popped into her head Carly forget it and hoped that that wouldn't be the case.

At the moment Carly was sitting in the boring writing class, in which she had a hard time getting As from her teacher which she had in almost every other school subject. Finally the writing class was over, the homework assignments were collected from all students and then the teacher dismissed them. Carly was happy that the crappy writing class was finally over, with her books for this subject in one hand she made her way to her locker where Sam was already waiting for her.

"Hey so did the Freddork talked to you?" Even If Carly wasn't happy about Sam's behavior changing from friendly to rude again she pretended like she overheard that insult from her longtime friend to her ex-boyfriend and then said: "No, not yet but I hope he does it in the first break today. I just want things between us like they were before this whole terrible misunderstanding, you know?"

"Yes I know, don't give up hope I'm sure he also still loves you but you've got to give him the time he needs to sort this whole thing out with himself and you." Sam couldn't what she had just said and shortly thought after she finished the sentence: *_Wow! That was the smartest thing if ever said, didn't knew that I was such a good advise giver.* _ Carly then smiled at her and said: " Thx for the advise Sam, it's great to have you as a best friend." Sam and Carly then got to their next classes for today and said that they would see each other in the break after this class.

Sam then finally reached her Art Class, which she had together with Freddie and as usual she was pretty late. Sam didn't like the art class a bit, she just took this one cause she had to. Miss Brooks had already begun the period for today and as Sam came through the door she said: "Ah Miss Puckett, I'm glad that you could also join us today as usual you're ten minutes late!" She then noted that in the class book directly across from Sam's name and then continued with the lesson. In the middle of the lesson Miss Brooks had to leave the room cause she had an important meeting with somebody in the Ridgeway High School, Sam took that as an opportunity to talk with Freddie.

"Hey Freddo!"

At first Freddie didn't react but then he turned around to directly face Sam and said: "Hey Sam, what do you want?"

"It's about Carly, she is really sad because of the whole difficult situation between her and you. She wants so bad things between you to work out again, cause she still loves you with all her heart and if you're honest to yourself you also still love her, am I right?" Freddie thought about that question for a moment and then finally said: " Yes I still love her but.." But before Freddie could finish his sentence Sam interrupted him: "FORGET WHAT HAPPENED! That was all my fault, I asked Carly to do me that favour and I didn't know that things would end so bad for you two because of that one big misunderstanding. Carly would never cheat on you, she just loves you too much for ever hurting you and you would be a damn fool to not believe that."

"Yeah, you're absolutely right Sam." Then both of continued doing their work, and patiently waited for the class to be over.

Finally the first break for today had arrived and Carly was so happy about that, and she hoped that today Freddie talk with her again after several weeks of avoiding each other. The three friends then meet up at Carly's locker, Freddie and Carly at first stared at each a little bit uncomfortable with the presence of the other one. But finally Freddie said: "Sam, can you leave me and Carly alone for a bit we have some things to talk about."

"Sure thing." Sam said and then disappeared down the hall, then Freddie said: "Carly I'm sorry, I've acted like an complete idiot and I hope you can forgive me for thinking that you cheated on me with that Josh what's his face guy."

Carly thought about the whole thing only a short time and then turned Freddie around, pressed him against her locker and then gave him a passionate kiss with one hand in his hair to intensive it a little bit more even if they were watched by bypassing pupils who stared a little bit amazed at Carly and Freddie. Freddie was a little bit surprised by Carly's reaction but he finally decided to go along with it. After a couple of minutes Carly finally broke the kiss and then gave Freddie a short kiss on his left cheek. Then she said to him: "I'm glad that we could sort that one thing that stood between us finally out, is our meeting this afternoon still on?"

"Yes it is, and thx for the letter that was very sweet of you." Freddie said and smiled charmingly, what made Carly blush crimson red. Then they went together to their next class holding hands, and were both very happy that things were finally ok again between them. After six periods for today school was finally over so Sam, Freddie and Carly went home with the school bus along with the other kids that were going also to Ridgeway High School. Later after they had done their homework they discussed possible topics for the next ICarly Web Show, since Freddie was now Carly's boyfriend he also could decide what they would do in their next web show, before that time the girls had decided that alone and Freddie was happy that that wasn't any longer the case. A lot of ideas came to their heads and they couldn't quite decide which one of the ideas they should do on the next show.

Finally they decided to do the water balloon war in the next ICarly, they then decided to go downstairs to the kitchen to get themselves something to drink and then they would start with rehearsing for ICarly. As they came into the kitchen, Spencer came right out of his room and said: "So is everything ok again between you guys?" The three friends didn't know who Carly's brother in particular meant but Carly then said anyway: "Yeah everything is ok again between us."

"That's very good to hear, anyone want some pizza?" Sam, Freddie and Carly didn't thought about that long and answered shortly after in unison: "Yeah sure!"

So all four of them wrote down their orders, and then Spencer got the telephone and dialed the number of the pizza delivery service.

While waiting for their orders to come the four talked a lot with each other about the stuff that came to their minds and then went upstairs to rehearse for ICarly. They had a lot of fun doing the water balloon war although they were soaking wet after they were done with it.

After Sam and Carly dried themselves off and got in some fresh clothes, they later went back downstairs where the pizzas for all of them had arrived. They all sit down at the table and started to eat all their orders and talked a bit while eating.

After they were done with it Spencer went back to his room to search some last things for a sculpture he had almost finished.

Sam, Carly and Freddie then watched some TV together and talked a bit with each other cause the TV Program at the moment wasn't so interesting to watch at the moment. Sam was the first to leave the Shay's apartment, cause it was really getting late and they all had to get up early tomorrow because of school. Shortly after that Freddie also was about to leave but Carly stopped him before he could reach the door of Shay's apartment.

"You want to stay here overnight?"

Yeah sure, I just ask my mom if that's ok for her." Freddie answered excited and then hurried out of the Shay's apartment. Meanwhile Carly went to Spencer's room and asked: "It is ok that Freddie stays here overnight?"

"Sure, but remember don't do anything stupid because I can always…"

"Come in like a ninja!" Carly finished the sentence for her brother and giggled a little.

Finally Freddie came back to the Shay's apartment and said that his mother had given her ok and Carly give him a short kiss on his right cheek. Then they went upstairs to get themselves ready for bed, and talked a bit while doing that, then they went to Carly's room Freddie cautiously followed Carly she then switched on the light in her room and then she made her way together with Freddie to her big bed. Carly and then Freddie got under the covers and then Carly tightly snuggled herself against Freddie. She left on the lamp on her nightstand for a while so she could with Freddie a bit longer. "You know what Freddie?"

"Yes Carls?"

"I'm so happy right now, and it soo good to lie here next to you in this big comfy bed."

"I'm happy too, and I don't want to fight with you never again"

"Me neither." She then got on top of him and started to kiss him passionately and both of them never wanted to end that one kiss. But Carly then finally broke it after a couple of minutes and said: "Ok let's go to sleep now we've got to get up early tomorrow."

Both of them then finally fell asleep, and Carly had a big smile on her face as she fell asleep lying with her face on the front of Freddie.

_AN: Thx to Anna Solis for the review, even if Creddie isn't her favorite ship in the fandom and I hope all the other readers like my next chapter. _


End file.
